Secrets from the Russian Mafia
by Lila8171997
Summary: Jessica and Bella uncover one of Edward's deadly and most carefully guarded secrets. Bella ends up ditching Jessica and going with Edward on the impulse of her heart. Will she have made the right choice? All human. Rated M, to be safe cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Enjoy! This is dedicated to five of my friends, who *might* know who they are. Karimyola(you should know), My best friend who has just been on a cruise, Ms. Luke Smith, The one (i'm sorry) with diabetes, and Jennillee Cullen. Also to (I know, it's a lot of dedications, but oh well) Ms. Lioness Rampant, and, well, to everyone in my class, except for Derek...if you know what I mean.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Discovery**

**JPOV (Jessica's POV)**

Officer Cullen handed me his clothes to be laundered, gave me a curt nod and left. Watching his retreating back, I smiled, and then turned

around. I looked down at the load of clothes in my arms. The first article of clothing was Officer Edward Cullen's army uniform.

By the way, my name is Jessica Stanley, I work at the hotel named Twilight, and most people think I'm gossipy, but I just like to share my

news...with the world. As I was saying...

I started to search in the pockets of the jacket, in case anything might get ruined in the wash, when suddenly my hand hit something hard. I

had been looking up while doing this, but when I felt the flat object, I looked down at the jacket, expecting there to be something protruding

out of it. Strangely enough, the jacket was perfectly fine. I checked the pocket again. It appeared that somebody had sewn something _into_ the

jacket. Furrowing my eyebrows, I went over to our new tailor, Bella Swan.

She was a skilled chef and tailor from the small town of Forks, Washington. She had moved to Phoenix, Arizona when she was 2, from Russia.

Her parents got divorced, and her mother moved with her to Phoenix. Then her father came to Forks about 8 years later and took Bella there

too, to live with him. Then Bella got a job in a clothing factory when she was 16, and found her talent for sewing and knitting clothes. She

moved to San Francisco and got her job here. She said her mother, Renee, used to like to make funky-styled pillows. Sometimes she would

sell them for a bit of money, but that wasn't her official job. Renee went in and out of jobs. She never had a stable one. Bella always liked to

chat about Renee and how hare-brained she was, but Bella _always_ refused to reveal what her father's occupation had been in Russia. Now he

was a Police Chief in Forks, but I don't know what could have been so bad in Russia that Bella wouldn't tell us.

Wondering how I know so much about her? Let's just say she likes to talk about her family a lot. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, she's the

_'friendliest' _with Edward Cullen at the moment.

I showed her the jacket. "Bella, is this natural for a jacket to be like this? I don't want anything strange to happen to it in the wash. We might

lose Officer Cullen's trust, and he might go to some other hotel."

Bella took the jacket from me. "This is _not_ normal for a jacket like this one..." she said. "There is most definitely something hidden inside. Officer

Cullen could have an enemy who planted a bomb in his jacket! We must open the jacket immediately to find out what is inside! Let nothing stop

us!" She cried determinedly, and I thought I heard a trace of her long (long, long, long) lost Russian accent.

She took a huge pair of silver scissors from her right apron pocket, and then gingerly cut the cloth around the flat spot in the jacket.

The cloth slowly split open to reveal the back of a white laminated card. My hand (slightly moist) shot out and seized it.

I flipped the card over to the side with the writing on it and read it out loud. "Agent Edward Cullen, Spy of First Rank." I heard a door open and

then close behind me, but I kept on going excitedly. "Russian Mafia, Second Rank to Charlie Swa-..." I cut myself off, realizing now what Bella's

father's occupation had been in Russia. She seized the card and hid it behind her back, smiling sweetly at someone behind me.

I whipped around just as Bella said, "Good morning, Mr. Cullen, sir!" In a cheerful voice that I knew to be false. There, standing in the doorway

wearing that 'I-heard-every-word-you-just-said,-so-don't-pretend-to-be-all-nice' look, was Edward Cullen, the first rank Mafia spy himself.

I retreated slowly until I was standing next to Bella. She whispered to me, her lips moving ever so slightly. "Keep retreating. Go to the lounge.

Call the police, or help. We need backup." I whispered back, "Okay" then kept going back. Edward smirked, thinking I was giving up. Then I

turned and bolted for the doors. I raced through the salon to the front desk. "Mr. Banner, sir! There's a mafia agent-guy-person! Edward

Cullen-" then I fainted

and everything went black. The last thing I remember is seeing Mr. Banner (the manager) jump over the front desk and yell, "WE NEED SOME

HELP HERE!"

**BPOV (Bella's POV)**

As soon as Jessica had left, I was facing Edward. He kept that smirk on his face until I pulled out my small cooking knife. "You wouldn't dare. I

helped your father. I _saved_ your father from a bomb in a building. The Mafia's not _all_ that bad, you know." He kind of sounded like a regular

person, but it seemed like I was under a trance or something.

"Put down the knife," he coaxed gently, and the knife clattered to the floor. "Now come slowly, slowly towards me..." he said, and I felt my legs

moving forward of their own accord. Maybe it's when he said that he saved my father from the bomb. Or maybe I'm really doing it by myself, but

I don't know it.

Either way, I walked towards him, and just as I was about half (or less than half) a meter away from him, the doors behind me clanged open

and people started yelling, "TAKE HIM! CHARGE!" and stuff like that. Suddenly, Edward grabbed me and pulled me towards him, then he pulled

out this thing that looked like a gun, shot it through the window of the room, and we swung out of the window and into the night.

* * *

**It's kind of short, but I Hope you liked it! Please review! :) [I'll make my next chapter longer if you do, but just warning you, it may take some time]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry! Haven't update in a year! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and added me to their faves, thanks to Bloody Red Ribbon to convince me to get going on this story again.

* * *

BPOV

Edward kept his grip tight on my waist, and my arms flailed wildly, smacking him in the face on more than one occasion. Looking into his honey-golden eyes, I felt that I knew him, from somewhere long ago. Then we crashed into a window of another building. Edward released his vice-like grip, and I went rolling across the floor.

Edward was on the ground, then up inspecting the window. "Hmm... I'll need to get a new sheet of glass put in..." He put his head out of the hole, and then his body disappeared.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed. I ran to the window, and grabbed the ledge, not wanting to fall out. A broken shard of glass sank deep into my wrist, and blood dripped onto the marble floor.

"Yes, Bella?" murmured a voice in my ear.

I whipped around to see Edward, wearing a childish grin on his face. I raised my good hand and smacked him, the slap resounding around the room.

"You scared me to death!" I accused him.

"'Least I'm not bleeding." he muttered, staring at my wrist. Then he snapped into action. He picked me up and put me on the couch, and then went to another room, returning with a first aid kit. I glanced at the gash in my hand, pieces of glass poking out, and I began to feel faint. I fell back against the armrest of the couch, and then I saw Edwards face hovering above mine saying, "Don't die on me, Bella. I'm serious, I've seen..." Then the world went blurry.

EPOV

What is this? What should I tell her? I'm acting like a child to cover up my mistakes. I looked at Bella, peacefully sleeping on the couch. Then I heard footsteps approaching the room. This wasn't the first time they were coming. I assumed a fighter pose, and prepared myself to protect Bella at all costs.

A bulky man entered the room, his heavy boots clunking against the marble floor. He looked up at me. "Good, you got the girl. We need her."

For a second, I was confused. Then I realized the real problem at hand. My mission had been to recover Charlie Swan's daughter and prepare her for war against the Volturi, our rival in the Mafia. Before Bella was diagnosed with 'amnesia' she had been the best female fighter in the Mafia. Her mother -being on the side of the Volturi and not liking what her daughter had become- took Bella to Phoenix and brainwashed her into believing she was a normal teenager who had moved in with her mother at age 4.

I looked up at the man, pleading, "You can't take her now, Emmett. She's-she knows...she thinks I'm on the bad side."

Emmett looked alarmed, glancing from Bella on the couch to me. "She's on the Volturi's side? We need her help!"

"I-I know, it's just that, I feel like I know her somehow. Before she was, you know, brainwashed." I looked sadly at Bella.

Emmett looked shocked for a short moment, so short I wasn't sure that I saw it at all. "That's impossible! She was always on a tight training schedule, or fighting, or in school. She would never-"

"I know, I know!" I cut him off. "It's just...I don't know. Just leave it. Forget what I said. You can take her, I don't care."

Emmett grinned, and thumped me on the back. "Knew you'd come through." He picked up the still sleeping Bella and started towards the door, sneaking a quick glance back at me.

He opened the door and walked off with Bella. It was at that moment, as I watched him leave, that I saw Bella turn her head ever so slightly and look at me, panic evident in her eyes.

* * *

AN: hope you liked that! It's been so long, but I hope to update soon now! It feels so good to be writing again!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm still the same, not updating for months, but this is sooner, so that's good. Thanks to all my fans for your support! Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 3 - One Reveals Himself As Well as Bella's Past

**BPOV**

I watched as Edward looked up at the burly man carrying me away, and then at me with frenzied eyes. He turned and dashed away, into another room as 'Emmett' continued to haul me down the corridor.

I closed my eyes and turned uncomfortably away from Edward's doorway. He had decided to give me away to someone else, and I didn't know what to think.

"Hey, Emmett! Heads up!" Came a voice from the doorway. Emmett whipped around just as I lifted my head to see who the voice belonged to.

A rock came flying from where the voice was, hitting Emmett square between the eyes. He dropped me, and started to tilt towards me. I scrambled away, and a second later, Emmett came crashing down, into the floor. I blinked, and turned to the doorway. There were billows of smoke coming from that direction, and I ran towards it, wondering if it was Edward making a grand appearance. As I walked through the doorway, I realized the smoke didn't smell like smoke at all. I started to feel a bit sleepy, the floor coming towards me slowly as I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist.

"That was a little extra something to take care of _him_, not you." I looked up, expecting to see Edward's pale face, sharp cheekbones, and warm honey-golden eyes. Instead, a reddish-tan face looked down at me, with perfect white teeth, a square jaw, and dark brown eyes. Just like as I had felt with Edward, there was a aching in my heart - a recognition of some sort. I squinted in confusion, wondering who this was, and if it was Edward, had the smoke deformed his face, or was he wearing a mask?

I reached up weakly, and pulled on the man's cheek. It was definitely _not_ a mask.

"Hey, Leah. Some plastic surgery they did to you, huh? Unless it's makeup..." He swiped a tan finger across my cheek. "Nope, not makeup. Remember me, Leah? I'm Jacob Black."

At that moment, Edward came running through another doorway. "Put her _down_, Black." He snarled through clenched teeth.

Jacob set me down softly and backed away, hands up in mock surrender and a grin on his somewhat childish face. Then I realized that he wasn't smiling, just baring his teeth. "So, you've decided to show yourself, parasite." He sneered.

I looked at Jacob, then Edward, then back at Jacob. I felt something in my mind stirring, and looking at the two men shooting daggers at each other from their positions at opposite ends of the room. Then two things happened at once. A sudden gust of wind came through the broken window and slammed the door closed behind Jacob, just as something in my head went _click!_

_I'm Bella Swan, Rank #1 in the Cullen Mafia. I fight alongside my father in combat, usually against the Volturi or sometimes against the Quileutes. I used to love Jacob Black, but then Edward came along, and he was practically Mafia royalty, descended from the Cullens themselves! With looks, money, and a great personality, I started to fall for him. He confessed that he had the same feelings for me and we started to meet in secret. Love relationships were forbidden in the Cullen Mafia, so we met in old warehouses and weapon sheds.  
_

_Jacob knew I was growing apart from him and he tried to pull me closer, but I severed our relationship with harsh words. He was then by himself more and more, then captured by the Quileute Group. He was in no need for brainwashing since he was already falling apart. Then he met Leah Clearwater of the Quileutes, and they fell in love. _

_Later, I was captured by the Volturi and they brainwashed me into thinking that I had lived in Phoenix with my mother since I was two. They told me that my father was a bad person and I was taken by airplane with my mother to Phoenix, Arizona. From there, I had worked at a hotel until Edward came along, throwing my life once again into turmoil._

_

* * *

_

**Review! Tell me what you think! Please?**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Heheh...hopefully you guys have realized by now that I update approximately...once a year. Sorry...just not that into Twilight anymore :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**A New Story Begins...  
**

**BPOV**

I jumped to my feet, and Edward glanced at me.

"Oh, the glaze in your eyes is gone. Funny, that must mean you have your memory back." Edward said.

I blinked. Wait, HE KNEW? He KNEW that I lost my memory, and he didn't say ANYTHING AT ALL?

I ran towards him, and my body reacted instinctively. My left foot came out in a kick, and my hands curled into fists protecting my face from harm. Edward casually sidestepped the kick, and Jacob seized the chance to rush out and attack him. He wasn't very graceful, though. His russet hands reached out and locked around Edward's neck. He squeezed, and Edward reached up and pushed with two fingers on each hand into Jacob's neck. _Hard._

Jacob fell back, unconscious and I grabbed the opportunity to attack again from behind. I ran towards him, and he bent down slightly. In my shock, my hands moved instinctively to push down on his shoulders as I jumped over him, leap-frog style. I landed, then whipped around.

_Why was I fighting Edward?_

Panting, I asked, "What...was _that_?"

He smiled, a godly smile and responded, "Oh, _that_ was a mongrel from our enemies' side...in Russia."

I glared at him. "Not _that_, I mean the memory loss, and the fighting, and the pressure point neck thing!"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "The pressure point neck _thing_?"

Surprising myself, I growled. "Yess, the pressure point neck thing, and the Emmett in the hallway thing as well!"

He turned to face the (broken) windows and waved his hand at me. "It's a long story. As in, _very_ long. Pretty much your life story up until you were...say..." he trailed off and mumbled to himself. "Well, say that was about 2 years ago? Or was it 3 years ago? Maybe if it...well, I'm 21, which means that she would be...20? So 2 years ago would've been...she was 18! ...or 17."

Then louder, he said, "It's your life story up until you were 17. Or 18. I'm not exactly sure..."

He walked to the white couch, and brushed off unseen dust. Then he pulled a piece of glass out of the seat and sat down. He patted the spot next to him.

"Like I said, it _is_ quite a long story. You may want to sit down for this."


	5. Chapter 5

yada yada, same stuff as my last chapter goes right here...

Disclaimer: As amazing an author I am (;P that was a joke) , I do not own Twilight which causes people to go crazy all over the world.

* * *

**Her Life Story**

"Since the day you were born, you were a natural Mafian. You were born into Mafia royalty, I guess. Well, your dad was high up, and your mom was a bit lower on her side, but still pretty high up. Sadly, it was Romeo and Juliet all over again. He was part of the Cullens, and she was part of the Volturi. She fell for his kind eyes, and soft heart, and he fell for her sharp beauty, and...absent-mindedness."

"Wait, you're talking about my _parents_?"

"Yes, I am. Anyways, they fell for each other, and started seeing each other secretly, in bushes and sheds, and bombed out warehouses -you know the type- and you know...sooner or later, they had...you. But your mother's father had already planned for her to marry someone else, and she -other than seeing your dad- was a very by-the-rules type girl. So she gave you to Charlie and ran back to the Volturi to marry a high-ranked officer, and she didn't dare go against her father. She wanted to be a good girl...she just didn't really know how. By the way, that man who she married...he died later in battle."

"Well, _you_ said that with zero emotion."

"I'm not really one to cry for the enemy. You don't know how many people I've- ...never mind. So, Charlie raised you on his own, with the help of _my_ mother. My dad and Charlie are quite good friends, you see. But then my family had to flee the country for a good 15 years or so when I was about 2, because they wanted me to grow up in a free open space. Of course, I still received strict army training, but I just wasn't in Russia anymore. You were 1 at that time. As you grew, so did your position. You quickly climbed to the top of the food-chain, so high up that you could order around at _least_ a thousand people. Or...you know, order them to bomb a couple continents or something of the sort. Back to my story. You were always anxious to go into battle, and you always won. Soon, news of your victories reached the Volturi's ears. More specifically, your mother's and her fathers' ears. They needed the support, you see. Then my family returned when you were 16 and I was 17, and being as handsome as I am, you fell in love at first sight with me. Then...we had a thing, you see. Romantic relationships weren't really allowed in the Mafia, so we were also forced to keep our...*ahem* love, a secret. Same thing as your parents, we met in bombed out warehouses...and bushes and stuff. Then your mother stole across enemy lines and grabbed you. Well, to be more specific, she fought with you, got pretty injured, knocked you out with a smoke bomb, drugged you, and then dragged you back across enemy lines."

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep somewhere here, so he stopped the story, and kicked Jacob's body out into the hallway. Then he locked the door and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes Yes, I don't own Twilight. yes that's a disclaimer. Yes, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Bit of Fun Suspense  
**

_BPOV_

I woke up, squinting into a room filled with light. I sat up and looked around, disoriented for a minute. Then the events of the night past came rushing into my mind, and I had to shake my head for a second to clear it. I looked around. Edward was missing.

I got up, and headed to the nearest room where I heard movement. I pushed the door open tentatively and crept around the corner. There was another door in the corner, perhaps leading to another room. The door was slightly ajar, so I approached it and then kicked it open quickly.

What greeted me then, was something beyond my wildest dreams.

* * *

Sorry everyone has to keep reading this! Don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter right now. You won't have to wait forever for another short chapter...

Review please! (If you don't hate me that is :P)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Beyond Her Wildest Dreams**

_BPOV_

Edward stood in the middle of the room -the _bathroom_- with nothing on but a small towel wrapped around his...lower body.

My eyes widened to take in the sight, then I blushed furiously.

"S-Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized profusely. Then I took a step into the washroom to grab the door and shut it, but what I didn't realize was that the floor of the room was totally wet, and I was barefoot.

I slid on my feet -like in a cartoon-, my arms flailing wildly, and then I grabbed Edward by the shoulders, we collided, sending us to the foot of the bathtub, luckily not going _in_.

I had shut my eyes the whole time, and I looked up now, or should I say _down_. He was on his back, and I was lying on top of him. But what met my gaze was a god with rock hard abs and golden eyes. You can guess what I was looking at. (AN: It was the eyes :P)

His eyes like liquid honey had me entranced, and I leaned in, like I was about to drink the honey. Then a loud noise from an apartment below us snapped me out of my trance. I shook my head hard, and he smiled at me with his perfect, pearly white teeth.

I blinked, and then slowly got up, grabbing his arm and bringing him up with me. Then he leaned in, and for a second I thought he would kiss me. Until he went for my ear.

"Like what you see?" He murmured.

I blushed a deep red, and he ran his fingers over my cheek. I cast my eyes down, not trusting myself to look in his eyes. Then I stepped back, and he stepped with me...

that is, until his towel fell down and pooled around his feet.

My eyes got even wider, and then I squeezed them shut, this time not trusting _myself_ to keep them open. I stepped back and slipped, falling backwards. I opened my eyes, to see Edward standing over me, seemingly unfazed by what had happened to _him_.

He leaned in, "Are you okay?"

I looked away quickly -for he _still_ didn't have a towel- and scooted backwards.

"S-sorry I -uh- interrupted you. I'll be going now!" Then I put my hands on the ground next to me and pushed my body backwards, staying on the floor but moving back.

Then I stood up and grabbed the doorknob.

"Uh...later" I said. Then I slammed the door shut and ran, my mind replaying images of what I had just seen, as I tried to shut them out.


End file.
